Chain of Memories
by King Mana
Summary: The past comes haunting back. Bakura's remembering things that are to dark to be know. Jounouchi keeps having flash backs with Bakura in them. What's happening? Find out! Yami no BakuraJounouchi
1. Costumes, Egyptians ones!

Title: Chain of Memories

* * *

Author: King Mana

* * *

Warning: Shonen-ai, cursing, violence, blood

* * *

Rating: R

* * *

Summary: Jounouchi's always been a happy go lucky type of boy. What happens when memories of a past unknown by anyone, springs back to life. And what's Bakura got to do with his past? The pharaoh was his enemy? How can Jounouchi deal with these foreboding memories? What will Bakura do when he finds out dark secrets long forgotten? read and find out!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Costumes, Egyptian ones!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Yes, Domino. A place where all Duel Monster duelists are honored with presence of the 'King of Games' and 'CEO of Kaiba corp. Yes we're talking about Mouto Yugi and Kaiba Seto. But this story isn't about those to. Contrary to popular belief, Seto and Yugi aren't bitter enemies like before. In fact they act more like friends now. Malik and Marik are of course in the mental institute trying to break free. And-----------Forget those baka!!!

* * *

REAL Beginning

* * *

Blonde hair laid scattered all around the pillow. Cascading into a pale delicate face. Amber orbs opened to reveal magnificent life shining in them. Subtle pink lips parted to allow a yawn freedom. Standing up, no one could deny that this creature portrayed a lovely angel. Blinking away sleep with long feminine lashes. The creature walked towards the bathroom. Removing an over sized shirt and pants he stepped into the luke warm water that rushed out of the shower head. Sighing contently as the water ran down his delicate yet strong body he started to lather up his hair with his pine scented shampoo.

Washing away the remains of shampoo and soap he grabbed the towel and started drying himself putting on a navy blue uniform messily. Not really caring for his looks and fixing his hair with his hands instead of his brush he quickly washed his teeth and ate a toasted bread as he walked towards school. As he entered the school gates he put on a fake wide grin.

"Hiya guys!!!" called out the blonde smiling at his friends. "Jou-kun!!! Hello" called out Mouto Yugi running towards the taller one hugging him. His hair was a deep rich purple color with blonde mixed making him look unique. Wide amethyst eyes stared happily at Jounouchi's own amber eyes. Smiling genuinely he hugged his shorter friend back. "Hey Yug' what's goin' on?" asked Jounouchi putting his heavy Brooklyn' accent in his wording. Yugi knew Jounouchi could speak without his accent but he never wanted people thinking he was some smart ass person.

"Nothin' much bud" answered Honda Hiroto. His dull brown hair and eyes shone with life. "So Jou-kun did you do your homework?" asked Mizaki Anzu smiling. Short light burnt sienna hair cropped around to her chin. "Homework?...Um...no?" Jounouchi being as clueless as he was in school must have forgotten. "Oh Jou-kun did you go into fantasy mode again?" asked Yugi smiling lightly at his friend. "Hehe...say Yug' can I copy your homework? I promise this is the last time!!" asked Jounouchi getting on his knees and clinging to his shorter friend. "Don't you two think that this scene is a bit queer?" asked a light British tone from behind both friends.

Yugi and Jounouchi looked at the source of the voice. There stood a boy. White silken strands that reached his waist cascading down his shoulders and back. Pale skin contrasting with dark brown earthen eyes. Delicate rose red lips smiling softly. Quirking an elegant brow he smiled. "Well?" he asked, British accent making him even more aristocratic. "Hey Ryou-kun" said Yugi smiling and waving at his albino skinned friend. "Hiya Ryou" said Jounouchi standing and dusting his knees. "Hello" answered Bakura Ryou smiling at them. "About that question Ryou-kun, Jou-kun was just asking me for my homework" answered Yugi smiling and giving Jounouchi his homework. "Ay!!! Thanks Yug' I really owe ya!" exclaimed Jounouchi writing down the answers quickly.

"I see. Did he go into fantasy mode again?" asked Ryou looking at Jounouchi with knowing eyes. "Yup!" answered Hiroto smiling and waving at Ryou. "So Ryou-kun what are you dressing up for Halloween?" asked Anzu looking around. "Hmm...maybe...I really don't know" answered Ryou looking a bit embarrassed as he smiled. "Well, I'm goin' to be an outlaw!!" said Hiroto smiling and boasting. "I'm going to be a sailor scout" said Anzu. "I'm going to dress as a pharaoh" answered Yugi cutely. "Well, that is kinda what you are" said Ryou smiling. "Then maybe ya should dress up as...a thief! Bakura's like dat right?" asked Jounouchi smiling.

He was the first to accept Bakura, Ryou's alter ego. "Well, yes..." whispered Ryou looking sadly at the ground. "Don' be ashamed about it! I mean I was a gang member an'...I suck at school...but I smile all DA way!!!!!!" exclaimed Jounouchi noticing the albino skinned boys embarrassment. "It's OK?…" asked Ryou confused by the blondes logic. "Yeah! I mean it's cool!! Even though it's bad in a way. I think it's awesome!" said Jounouchi with wide life-filled eyes. Ryou smiled gratefully at the blondes acceptance. "OK then a thief I am!" said Ryou smiling. "Cool. How about you Jou-kun?" asked Yugi smiling. He always liked Jounouchi's carefree ways about people.

"I don' know...maybe...a...a...um...help me?" asked Jounouchi scratching the back of his head goofily. "Oh Jou-kun!" sighed everyone smiling at his antics. "Hey it ain't my fault dat I don' know what to wear!!" pouted Jounouchi. "Then dress up as you look like" said a deep cold voice. "What's dat?" asked Jounouchi befuddled by the person's suggestion. "Dress as a big fluffy puppy" said the voice mockingly. "Grr...I don' look like a pup!!!" yelled Jounouchi swirling around to meet a boy with cropped brown hair. Azure eyes that looked distant and cold. Pale skin that looked smooth and flawless.

"Hmph!" was all Kaiba Seto said as he walked of towards class. "Grrrr...I hate dat guy!!" whined Jounouchi as he walked with Ryou. "So I've been told" answered Ryou with his clear British accent. "Na Ryou...what do ya think I should be?" asked Jounouchi looking at Ryou with wide amber eyes. "Um...I don't really know Jounouchi-san...I think Kaiba-san's suggestion about dressing as a fluffy puppy isn't so bad..." whispered Ryou shyly looking down. "But...can't ya think of anything dat ain't got to do with what Kaiba says??" asked Jounouchi getting on his knees and imitating a puppy. "Um...please...Jounouchi-san not the...puppy eyes...OK fine I"ll go with you to look for a costume..." mumbled Ryou looking at the wide golden earth eyes. "YAY!!!! Thanks let's go now!!!!!" yelled Jounouchi forgetting that they had classes and running far away from school.

"J-J-Jounouchi-san!!!" cried Ryou who was getting piggy backed by Jounouchi on the streets. "Hold on Ryou we're almost there!!!" yelled Jounouchi happily as another car whizzed by him extremely close. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but J-J-Jounouchi-san t-the cars!!!!!!!!!!" cried Ryou clinging to the happy blonde as the ran down the lane as the cars were up. "Don' ya worry about it!!" yelled Jounouchi happily running. Blonde hair brushing lightly by the fast wind. "W-w-w-why can't we j-j-j-j-just u-use t-t-the s-side walk?!?!?!?!" cried Ryou holding tighter as his white hair was brushed harshly by the wind making some strands smack in his eyes.

"Na Ryou? Do ya wanna go on the side walks?" asked Jounouchi as he turned his head a little. "Y-yes please!!!" begged Ryou as he looked paler as a truck whizzed barley missing them. "k" answered Jounouchi complying to Ryou and running to the side walk. Ryou sighed as the blonde jogged on the side walk. It was then that the young albino noticed that he was still being carried. "Um...Jounouchi-san I think I can jog now" whispered the albino looking quite embarrassed.

As both boys walked around the mall, Ryou was busy arguing with Bakura. 'Why can't I scare him?!?!?' yelled Bakura glaring at his hikari from the ring. 'Because Jounouchi-san might hate me if you do that!!!' answered Ryou looking at the ring angrily. 'Hmph! Not like he's part of anything!' snapped Bakura looking darkly at the blonde puppy.

'All the more reason why we shouldn't hate him!!' cried Ryou looking at a shop with costumes that Jououchi was pointing at. 'Fine! I'll just bully him!" said a smirking Bakura as he took over an un-willing Ryou. "Na Ryou? You think this costumes to ditzy?" asked Jounouchi pointing at the costume he was wearing. It was a male gothic flag team uniform.

The top had spikes on the shoulders and it had a skull drawn on the front. The pants wear black as was the top and had small spikes out on the knees. Belts were wrapped around the legs making it seem almost like a straight jacket. 'Heh not bad!' thought Bakura. "Hmm...wait a minute it's missing something" said Bakura trying to act like Ryou. As he came back Bakura couldn't help notice Jounouchi was studying him.

"What is it Jounouchi-san?" asked Bakura mentally gagging at the 'san' part. "Y'know Ryou...ya kinda look like Bakura" said Jounouchi smiling as his puppy like eyes looked at Bakura's eyes. "How come?" asked Bakura. 'Hmmm pup's got good instincts' thought Bakura. "Well cause ya got eyes that look like a drug addict. Looks so cool" stated Jounouchi scratching his head. "Ah...well here's the item that was messing" stated Bakura. 'So the pup thinks my eyes are cool? Well now this puppy's smart' thought Bakura snickering at the thought.

"Na Ryou? Where's the item?" asked Jounouchi holding the scythe-like flag. "Oh here" said Bakura absent mindedly putting on a choker around Jounouchi's neck. It had small spikes matching the out fits and a skull. "Also here" said Bakura putting on a captain hat that looked exactly like the costumes. "YAY!!! How do I look?" asked Jounouchi smiling and turning around so Bakura could see the whole shebang. "Not bad. Nice outfit. But I found an even better one" said the albino dragging Jounouchi towards an Egyptian like outfit.

"Huh? Wow that looks cool!" exclaimed Jounouchi looking at the costume. It consisted of a pair of black silky pant's that hugged the person's thighs and puffed out at the end, it also had a red sash tied for the pants. The shirt looked kinda like a genies shirt. The sleeves were see through as was the area around the belly. The pants also had see through pieces. They reached from the thigh until the ankles and stopped. It also had a gem that could be glued to your forehead.

The outfit had a silken cover over it that was see through. "Like it? It'll match Yugi-san's outfit" said Bakura trying to hide his sneer. "Hmmm Yeah!! Na Ryou? can we have matching outfits?" asked Jounouchi smiling. "Matching?...I don't think they have another-" Bakura was cut short as a white one with a blue sash appeared. "I found it just now...do ya think it'll fit ya?" asked Jounouchi with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "I'll see..." muttered Bakura cursing his hikari and Jounouchi's eyes.

"I don't think it looks good" whined Bakura from behind the stall wearing the costume an looking at himself. "If I can't see it then I can't tell...unless ya don' want to wear it?" asked the blonde haired, voice laced with shattered hope. "N-Not that...just I don't think it's me Jounouchi-san" said the British boy trying to act like his hikari. "B-but you'll never know unless you try..." said Jounouchi sadly. "Fine I'll show you" huffed out Bakura. As he walked out he felt the stare of the younger Killer: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY younger blonde.

All Jounouchi could do was gape. Bakura was right, he did not look good...he looked GREAT!!! His silken white strands were tied into a lose ponytail by a small blue ribbon. The shirt clung to this well built chest. The pants also clung to his lovely hips swaying just a little by his walk. The silk covering gave him an exotic look. "Wow...You look so cool!!" said Jououchi smiling eyes glittering happily. "Hnh? You think?" asked Bakura looking down.

"Yeah!!! I mean if ya were to stand next to Bakura it be even cooler!! Ryou ya gots ta wear this!!" cried Jounouchi happily hugging Bakura.

The thief almost passed out at the friendly gesture. "Na Ryou?" asked Jounouchi worriedly looking at Bakura. "I'll p-pay for them" stammered Bakura paying for the costumes and walking quickly out of the store. "Na? Ryou wait up!!!" cried Jounouchi running after the albino. "I can't wait to see Kaiba's face when he see what we got!!!" stated Jounouchi excitedly smiling as he ate his hotdog. "Yeah..." answered Bakura absent mindedly. "Na Ryou? Ya ok?" asked Jounouchi waving a hand in front of Bakura.

"N-Yes! I'm happy!" answered Bakura trying to hold his annoyed tone. The blonde blinked cutely at the albino before smiling. "Ok...I just wanted to know. Yer my friend" said Jounouchi before dragging a confused Bakura. Little did both know that a hooded figure was staring at them and smiling evily. 'Oh Jono...you have not changed at all...my little slave and lover of thief Bakura...not at all' the evil smile soon turned friendly as the hooded figure took of his hood.

* * *

------At school------

"Ne Yugi-kun? do you think Jou-kun and Ryou-kun are ok?" asked Anzu looking at the amethyst eyes. "Oh yes! Jou-kun wouldn't hurt him!" answered Yugi smiling at Anzu. "If anything the pup just scared him" stated Seto placing a card down. "Revolution" said seto smirking. "Oh! I lost" said Yugi smiling and scratching his head. "Hey!! You cheated!" whined Hiroto and Ryuuji Otogi. Otogi had black zig zag strands in a pony tail and two strands near his face. Dice earrings and quite a flashy get-up if you know him. "No you guys just lost" stated Seto smirking more. "Oh come on guys. It's just one game" said Anzu smiling at the boys antics. "I wonder what Jou-kun and Ryou-kun are doing?" asked yugi to himself smiling and not noticing Yami's dark look.

* * *

TBC?... 


	2. Seto's Super special birthday bash, Surp...

Title: Chain of Memories

Author: King Mana

Warning: Shonen-ai, cursing, violence, blood

Rating: R

Summary: Jounouchi's always been a happy go lucky type of boy. What happens when memories of a past unknown by anyone, springs back to life. And what's Bakura got to do with his past? The pharaoh was his enemy? How can Jounouchi deal with these foreboding memories? What will Bakura do when he finds out dark secrets long forgotten? read and find out!King Mana: Thanks Saelbu. I can always count on you being my first reviewer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seto's Halloween bash. Surprise!

* * *

An albino boy with shimmering pearl hair look in the mirror. He couldn't help it. He, yami No Bakura, had been invited to Kaiba Seto's 'Super Special Halloween Bash'. He had been told he looked good in this costume by the only one who could affect him so much and was wearing a matching one to the blondes. He couldn't help smile.

Bakura tried fixing his hair so it looked good enough. Looking nervously at the mirror once more he heard a knock on his door. Walking slowly to the door he looked through the peep hole to see who it was. A blonde haired golden amber eyed boy stood there looking happily and waving at the peep whole. Opening the door the young British almost lost his breath as Jounouchi pounced on him. "Yay ya really are coming and wearing da outfit" exclaimed the blonde holding Bakura.

"Why wouldn't I wear it" asked Bakura trying not to sneer. "Well...cause...ya know...ya might think it's stupid" muttered Jounouchi looking at the British albino with sad wide amber eyes. "Look I promised you I would wear it and I'm to keep that promise" answered Bakura coldly inside shaking startled by the boys reasons.

* * *

-Alley-

* * *

A tall strong looking man stood in the alley way looking menacing. Black and red hair swaying as the wind blew around him. Pale skin made blood red eyes stand out more on his face. Smirking and showing his sharp canines he laughed deeply. "Mana why are you after Jounouchi" asked the man smirking at the other man. His black hair seemed endless with neon grin that seemed to drip from the tips. Green eyes shining like venomous acid burning human skin stared at the other man smirking up at him as he revealed vampiric teeth covered in blood.

"He was mine to begin with. That thief stole him" answered Mana as the moonlight bounced of his skin making him seen to glow. "But you still breath in your own body while he shares his soul with another boy. That is Ra's punishment" answered Killer smiling and walking towards Mana holding his hand. "Let us see...for now we play brothers in their school" whispered Mana as his eyes grew large and an eerie glow spread through both boys.

* * *

-At Seto's mansion-

* * *

A blonde blur seemed to run down the hall with a white blur right beside it. "Come on Ryou" cried a happy Jounouchi running faster. "Hold on

Jounouchi-san" exclaimed Bakura increasing his speed to reach the blonde. "But if we don't hurry then people will think we aren't coming" answered Jounouchi opening a door and bursting into a large room where millions of guests were. "Jounou-Oh boy" said Bakura sweat dropping. "Hello Jounouchi Katsuya and Ryou Bakura. How nice of you to drop by" said the cold voice of Seto.

"We're really, really sorry" said Jounouchi trying to bow down only to trip on his outfits silk clear covering and tripping. "Jounouchi" cried Bakura trying to balance Jounouchi only to fail and fall along with Jounouchi. "You know that you guys don't have to bow right" asked a small boy with long unruly black hair. His big brown eyes making him seem more adorable. "Huh? Mokie" exclaimed the blonde glomping the younger boy.

"Ack! I've been glompified1" giggled Mokuba cutely. "Well now that all the guests are here I suppose we'll start the party Mokuba" said Seto walking away from them. "Right big brother" said Kaiba Mokuba walking up to a huge system that both Jounouchi and Bakura supposed was the machine that controlled all the lighting and music affects.

"Na Ryou? Wanna go find the others" asked Jounouchi standing up and offering Bakura a hand. "Listen here you damn dog I'm not Ryou and I've been embarrassed enough by you. I'm leaving" growled Bakura swatting away Jounouchi's hand. The blondes eyes grew a sad looking at the thief that walked away. "I guess dat means ya don't wanna show off our costumes" whispered Jounouchi looking for the others trying to hold back the tears stinging his eyes.

"Big brother just what exactly are you planning" asked Mokuba looking at Seto smiling. The brunet CEO smiled at his little brother proud to know he thought like his older brother. "I'm planning on getting the pup and thief together" answered Seto smirking and setting everything into place. "So that's what the glass mirror house in the back yard was set up with lights" said Mokuba giggling and setting up the lights that would wake the glass mirrors house a fantasy land.

"So then he was like 'Can I take you out?' right and I'm like 'Ok where?' and he says 'My room' and I kicked him where the sun don't fucking shine" said Anzu laughing making sienna hair flop around her. "Wow Anzu-chan you sure do know how to take care of yourself" replied Kajuk Mai laughing along with Anzu. "Hey ya gals" said Jounouchi walking up to the Anzu and Mai. Mai had blonde wavy locks and lovely eyes. Her pale delicate skin contrasted with her eyes.

"Hey Jou" said Mai smiling at him. "What were ya gals talkin' 'bout" asked Jounouchi curiously. "Hm? Oh We were talkin' about how Anzu kicked some pervs ass" said Mai laughing lightly. "Wow! What da guy do" asked Jounouchi as his amber orbs curiously widened. "Well he asked me out right? So I asked him where and he's like "My room" I swear when you start dating a guy he'll only want sex" said Anzu pouting.

"Aw! Don' worry Anzu yer gonna find mister perfect soon" cooed Jounouchi hugging Anzu. "Yeah. I bet he's just shy and waiting" said Mai smiling at both. "You think" asked Anzu hugging Jounouchi. "Yup" answered both blondes in unison. "Thanks! Hey are you guys sure Jounouchi's mom didn't have another daughter" asked Anzu giggling at the looks the two blondes gave her.

* * *

-By the balcony-

* * *

"Grrr...stupid dog can't do anything right" grumbled Bakura glaring at his reflection in the fountain. As the albino stared at his own reflection, he couldn't help notice his eyes were just like the blonde had described. "so he knows me eyes...doesn't mean that damn dog cares for a thief" mumbled Bakura walking away from the fountain.

Jounouchi blushed looking at Bakura. He had always liked the silver haired Egyptian. He always loved the way the thief was brash and rude. The blonde blushed more thinking of silver haired devil. 'He'll never notice me though...hates me...' thought the blonde. Sighing sadly Jounouchi walked up towards Bakura who was sitting on a stone bench over looking the ocean. "Na B-Bakura" asked Jounouchi shyly.

"Hn? Pup? What do you want" asked Bakura harshly, not intending to. Jounouchi flinched at the harshly words and smiled a it weakly. "I wanted to say ya know...sorry" mumbled Jounouchi looking at the ground ashamed. Bakura sighed as he scooted over and allowed space for the blonde to site. "Don't worry...I'm not used o people liking me so I act like I do...pup why do you like me" asked Bakura openly. Jounouchi blinked cutely thinking over the many reasons why he likes the psychotic Egyptian.

Jounouchi suddenly passed out when a certain memory enters his head.

* * *

:Flash Back:

A boy with dark dirty blonde hair and golden amber eyes stood in a huge room decorated with millions of hieroglyphs. Women scantly clad stood around a boy with spiky hair that was dark violet and tips that were blonde. "Boy why were you stealing" asked the boy staring at the blonde with dark red eyes. The blonde stared defiantly at the pharoh. "Answer to Pe-ra Atemu you fool" stated a man with red-ish sunburned hair and brown skin making him look exotic. "I do not have to answer to you Pe-ra" answered the blonde defiantly. "How dare you" cried out Atemu looking at the boy with rage in his eyes.

The blonde smirked looking at the Pe-ra with hate in his eyes. "You took my sister and mother away. You think I'll listen to a beast like you" asked Jounouchi growling at the boy with an animalistic look in his eyes. "Calm down boy" said the man walking up to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you" snapped Jounouchi looking at the man with slanted eyes. "I am Imam Seth" answered Seth smirking a little and ruffling the blondes hair.

"Imam...Seth? You're the man wo tried helpng me" said Jounouchi looking at Seth. "Yes and you must beg forgiveness to the Pe-ra in order to be freed" whispered Seth before leaving the room. The blonde sighed. He could never make Imam Seth hate him. The Imam was like an older brother he never had. "In the name of Ra please forgive me son of Ra, Pe-ra Atemu" asked Jounouchi kneeling before Atemu.

"Why the change of heart" asked the Pe-ra looking at the blonde with untrusting eyes. "Imam Seth...has taught me what is right and wrong" mumbled Jounouchi looking at the ground. "I'll let you live if you bring me the head of thief Bakura" stated Atemu smirking. Jounouchi stared at the Pe-ra before smirking. "I'll do it" he said before walking out of there. His tattered clothes did nothing to hide hi, from the cold as he walked away from the city.

Standing in the shadows was a man with long silver tresses and red eyes. 'So...Pe-ra has sent this boy to take my head? Hah! What a fool' thought the man smirking darkly. He walked towards the boy and putting on an innocent face. "Excuse me could help me" asked Bakura coating his voice with sugar. Jounouchi smiling kindly at the thief. "Sure hold on please" said Jounouchi as he bent down to pick up a gem.

The thief stared at the blonde as he picked up the gem. "Do you want it" asked Jounouchi handing the thief the gem before walking. 'Ok...what fool gives away gems?' thought Bakura staring at the happy blonde as they walked.

* * *

TBC...?

* * *

Chapter 2: Seto's Halloween bash. Surprise-end-


	3. Pieces of the past, to strange and fast!

**Title: **Chain of Memories

* * *

**Rating: **R

* * *

**Warnings: **Shonen-a, Violence, blood

* * *

**Thanks to: **

misakisagara for her support.

Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu for always reviewing.

AngelSora for reviewing for the first time.

* * *

-(Killing you is much more fun then loving you)-

* * *

King Mana: Hello again.

Killer: ;; this equals chapter three

King Mana: I updated this chapter for those three sweet reviewers. I know I know not alot but to me it means so much.

Killer: Why? o.O

King Mana: XD Because it's about as much supports I can get with my crappy writing!

Killer-sighs- I should've known

King Mana: I hope you enjoy-glomps Killer-

Killer-.- review or die.

* * *

-(Killing you is much more fun then loving you)-

* * *

Chapter 3: Pieces of the past, remembering at last!

* * *

-(Killing you is much more fun then loving you)-

* * *

**Bakura's P.O.V**

_AS I followed the blonde I couldn't help notice how many scars marred his skin. It was normal for Egyptians to have scars but not the amount he had. Some looked as all as he did. "Where do you need to go" asked the blonde haired boy. "I'm looking for the tomb keeper Malik" I answer keeping a coating of sweet tones on my voice as to not arouse his suspicions._

_"Ah, I see. We'd have to go out of the town in order to reach him" answered the blonde looking sadly ahead. "what is the matter boy" I asked him as we continued walking. "It must be sad and lonely to be the keeper of the Pe-ra's tome and in the dark all day na" askked the boy stoping and looking at me with golden eyes. Strange...that shade of color was never seen on anyone. "Yes. I a a friend of his" I tell him._

_"Oh. OK that means h isn't as lonely. But...How come he doesn't come out? Isn't is cold and scary down there" asked the boy continuing his walking looking sadly. "I don't really know why he doesn't come out" I respond. How annoying, he keeps asking me these pathetic questions. "Are you ready to walk" he asks looking melancholically at the night sky._

_"Of course" I tell him grinding my teeth in an attempt to not yell out what I think of his stupid questions. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions...no one really ever came to me for any help and I'm usually alone...people don't like me" whispered the boy walking faster. "Why don't they like you" I ask out of the blue._

_He seemed to glare a burning inferno into the ground. "Because the anubis lives within me" he simply stated it losing his warmth and turning into a cold dead creature. I shook violently as he looked at me with his lifeless eyes. "Who are you" I ask as he approaches me. Lithe pale arms wrapped around my neck as his small figure leaned against me._

_"I am anubis...thief...Bakura" he whispers gently caressing my cheek. "How?...You can't be anubis! He is a god" I growl out. "But isn't it strange for an Egyptian to have such pale skin? To have such strange eyes" he asks smirking at me with a dark look. "It may be strange but not as strange as for it to mean you are a god" I exclaim pushing him away._

_"Hahaha! You are scared. Scared to see the truth Ba-ku-ra" he says sounding out all the syllables in my name. "What are you" I ask looking at him with steely eyes. "Hah! What am I? I am anubis! I am Death" he says it laughingly. "You are not" I yell panicking. I'm starting to think this is real._

_Wrapping delicate arms and laying his head on the crook of my neck tenderly he stands holding me. "Don't be afraid. My holder won't allow me to harm you." he whispered softly looking up at me. I couldn't help but shiver. Suddenly I feel his warmth return and thank Ra that the anubis was gone._

_"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry" he cries out eyes shining full of life again. "It's ok" I state still shaken up by what the boy holds within himself. "You're scared aren't you? About my..." the boy nver finishes his sentence looking at the ground ashamed. "No...not really" I state trying to hide my terror. He seems to notice my lie. "Don't pretend. No one's ever unafraid by my dark gift" he sighs, blonde hair swaying in the breeze. Amber eyes showing sadness looked forward towards the open desert._

_Suddenly he seems so wonderful. Amazing, yes he's something I've never seen. As he walked I couldn't help noticing his hips swaying side to side as he walks or the way his golden sun bathed hair softly and subtly layed on his head and the way his pale skin looked in the moonlight. It shone, looking ghostly._

_I don' know what possessed me but I reached out to touch the silky ghost like skin. "Huh" he cried flinching away from me. I looked at him with wide red eyes. "I..." I was flabbergasted. "I'm sorry...It's just I'm not...used to being touched" he whispered shaking._

_I knew then it wasn't shock. "What happened" I ask, no command. "I-It's nothing" his sweet voice trembles. I shiver as something inside me stirs. "Tell me" I yell. Something is welling up inside me. I reached out and grabbed his shirt sleeve lifting it up. I gasped as I noticed the arm was full of scars marring beautiful pale skin._

_Some of the scars look old and some new. "Who did this" I asked still to shocked to complete anythin. He shivers noticing his scars are out and quickly covers them. "It's nothing" he whispers voice quivering. I feel my heart beat erratically. "Tell me" I growl out. "Please...leave me be" he whisperes eyes shining and voice quivering making me give into his desires. "As you wish" I whisper hoarsly trying to hide my anger and pain._

_This boy makes me feel strange. He makes me feel as though I care. I shiver as the wind picks up. "We should make camp" he says it voice still quivering. "As you wish" I answer voice still hoarse. "Thank you" was the simpe reply he gives as he sets up both tents. He refused I help. I would think he'd want to rest._

_"Why won't you tell me who did this" I ask. He has yet to know I'm the very thief he must kill. "Because...I'm nothing f yours" he answers looking at with sad amber eyes bfore returning to work._

_I sigh. What a long trip this shall be..._

_:End Flash Back:

* * *

_

Third Person P.O.V

* * *

As Jououchi laid with his blonde hair mated to his head Bakura couldn't help wonder if Jounouchi was abused by his family. When he had picked the blonde up he had noticed many scars and ho light weighted Jounouchi was.

Jounouchi's eyes snapped open as he sat up quickly. 'W-what was that?' asked the blond mentally looking around trying to recognize his sorroundings. "You ok puppy" asked the albino noticing the panicking look the blonde had gotten when he didn't recognize anything. "B-Bakura? Where are we" asked Jounouchi loooking up at Bakura with big puppy like amber eyes.

"We're in Kaiba's house" answered the albino noticing Jounouchi had no accent now. "Well what happnend" asked the blonde grinnning. "You passed out" answered Bakura realy thinking the bum to the head Jounouchi had taken had made him lose his...puny mind.

"Oh" stated Jounouchi smiling at the albino. "What? Why do you always smile" asked Bakura feeling unerved by the boy. "I like to smile. I like making people happy" answered Jounouchi standing up and stretching. "I don't get you. I really need to learn more about you" stated Bakura yawning as blood red lips allowed the yawn freedom. "Heh...So...Ya wanna go t'get Yug' an' the others" asked Jounouchi as the old accent came back. "Sure why not" said Bakura smirking slightly as they walked out of the room.

None of the two seemed to have noticed the two figures in the trees smirking.

* * *

TBC...?

* * *

-(Killing you is much more fun then loving you)-

* * *

King Mana: I know it's short. I just have writers bllock and haven't had good sleep.

Killer:huggles King Mana: It's ok

King Mana: I'm tired :yawns cutely:

Killer:glares at reviewers: Review or die


	4. God Ra I'm running out of Catchy Tiltes!

**Title: **Chain of Memories

-

**Rating: **R

-

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, Violence, Blood, and a bit of a ime somewhere in there.

-

**Thanks to:**

_Sakusha Saelbu - _You've reveiwed practically all my stories so I must thank you so much for your kind support.

_AngelSora _- I can't forget to thank you. You've given me kind compliments and even printed out 'When Angels Deserve to Die'.

_MisakiSagara _- Well I thank you for liking my story and I'll be sure to update faster for the lemon.

_Smilez4ever -_ Thanks I'll try updating faster for you.

_R Eyes W Dragon - _Thanks Alot. I'm glad you enoy it. And I'm also glad to have your support.

_Cattypatra - _I just enjoy writing my fanfics. It's a hobby. I'm attempting to write yuri. I'll tell my friend she'll like you. And I only do this as a hobby. I'm just curious about yaoi.

-

Killer: Wow...You FINALLY update this chapter...-stares- ...

King Mana: -sniffles- I know it's a miracle.

Killer: Care to explain to the readers why you haven't updated in like forever?

King Mana: Ah...well...-cries- I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK OK?

Killer: -sighs- Mana calm down.

King Mana: -is running in circles crying- IHAVEN'TUPDATEDMYKRADDAISUKEFICSANDIHAVENTUPDATEDNOCTURNALOPERAMOONLIGHTROMANCEANDWHENANGELSDESERVETODIE!

Killer: -blinks- WTF?

KingMana: All my loyal reviewers must hate me...-pouts-

Killer: -twitches- Eh..I hate you too...

King Mana: -cries- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bakura: -looks at Mana-...Sheeesh...You think people read this shite?

Jounouchi: -smiles kindly to Mana- Don' listen to 'em. They just got no life.

Killer and Bakura: -glare- Hey!

Seto: For once the puppy's right...

King Mana: -blinks and looks at Jou, Bakura, and Seto- How'd you get in here?

Killer: Through the door.

King Mana - Which door?

Seot: That door -points at a mysterious door-

Jou: -blinks cutely- Shouldn't you start the story?

Bakura: I'll do it! -Dum Dum Dum Di Dum Dum- ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 4: Good Ra I'm running out of catchy titles( or 'Watchful eyes, Good or bad Guys?')

* * *

It had been three days since Seto's Kaiba's party and Jounouchi couldn't get that strange dream's meaning. Who were those two men he saw aned why did they look eerily familiar?

"Jounouchi-san!" called out thier annoyed teacher huffing. "Just what were you thinking about that made you ignore me for the last 30 minutes?". Jounouchi blinked cutely and looked at thier teacher. "Um...I was t'inking abou'...a...dream?" answered Jounouchi blinking cutely. "What, prat tell, was this dream about?" growled out thier teacher.

"Um...about ancient Egypt. These two wierd guys were talkin' but I don' know what so I was t'inking about what dey were saying" answered Jounouchi shrugging. "Well listen up. We have two new students (insert super cool music here) Their names are Mana Kuchinawa and Killer Hanase. Welcome." said the reacher smiling sweetly at the two boys that were standing patiently at the front of the class.

The boy named Mana looked quite feminine. His long black hair had strange look to it. Although it was black it looked like blood had been smeared over it. His eyes were strange as well. They looked like Jounouchi's only the had a sharp look and didn't contain the innocence the blondes did. His lips were a rich dark blood red making them stand out against pale milky skin.

The boy named Killer was quite the oposite of the feminine Mana. He was quite masculine and in his aura you could feel pride and his stoic face made many girls swoon. His short spiky black hair had blue and green on the tips. His eyes were sharp and cold. One eyes was blue and the other green. His skin was a light peachy color and his lips were painted blue.

"Hello I'm Kuchinawa Mana, I came from America just a few days ago. I'm really happy to be here and hope you want to be friends." said Mana smiling innocently though his eyes betrayed the look making it look darker. "I'm Hanase Killer I come from Russia. I hope that we may become close friends if you allow me" said Killer not showing much emotions. All the girls in the class room swooned and giggled.

"Well Hanase-san, Kuchinawa-san you may sit in the two chairs right there beside Anzu and Kairi" said the teacher as Kairi lifted her hand up flirtiously at the two students. Mana rolled his eyes and Sat next to Anzu who merely smiled and continued looking forward. Killer walked and ignored Kairi sitting in the chair that was empty. Kairi pouted at this and whined to the girl next to her.

As the teacher spoke Mana and Killer stared at Jounouchi's and Bakura's back. /_Bakura I think they're staring at you and Jounouchi-kun_/ said Ryou through their soul link. /_I've noticed. Somethings not right about those two_./ asnwered Bakura looking foward. Jounouchi also felt himself being stared at cause he sent a note to Bakura.

_'Ryou why are the new kids staring at us?'_

_-Jou-_

It was written in the blondes messy chicken scratch. Bakura wrote neatly and folded the paper passing it to the blonde as the teacher turned her back towards the class.

_'Don't know. Maybe they like us'_

_-Ryou-(_A/N: It's actually Bakura but Jou doesn't know)

The letters were clear and the blonde looked up to see if the teacher was looking. Quickly he wrote down something and passed it to Bakura.

_'I don't know...it feels bad...like they want to do something bad.'_

_-Jou-_

Bakura tried resisting to chuckle at that. /_It seems that the puppy has good instincts_/ said Bakura through their sou link. Ryou laughed at that. /_Why do people insist on calling Jounouchi-kun that?_/ asked Ryou's sweet voice. Bakura shrugged and wrote down quickly throwing the note to the blonde.

_'You felt it too? It seems they want to do something bad. But I can't really jump the gun on them.'_

_-Ryou-_

Jounouchi agreed. It was too risky just claiming they were going to do something harmful. Jounouchi quickly scribbled something down and threw it to the albino.

_'You're right. But still...They don't look right...and I get this really cold feeling around them'_

_-Jou-_

/_Couldn't agree more with him. I feel terrible just thinking about their stares_/ said Ryou shivering to prove his point. Bakura grunted as he wrote something down. The blonde was real good. Even he, the great Thief King, cuoldn't always feel who was right and who was wrong on the first person he saw. But this confirmed that his instincts were right. Throwing the note to the blonde he sighed.

_'Well atleast I'm not the only one. Don't worry. I'm sure whatever they want will have to wait for a while. They wouldn't exactly want to rush into things and people finding out. If anything I'll meet you after school. they only seem to want us.'_

_-Ryou-_

Jounouchi quickly wrote down everything he needed and threw the note to Bakura before the teacher looked up. Bakura waited a moment to read the note and nodded at Jounouchi silently.

'_Meet me at my locker, from there we'll go to your place since I think it's better there than my home'_

_-Jou-_

Bakura didn't argue. He knew that Jounouchi's father was an alchoholic and abused Jounouchi. He was surprised at first. Then he felt himself admire the youth. He smiled through thick and thin and remained true to his nature. Never changing for anyone but himself. Both Bakura and Jounouchi blinked when thier teacher was standing infron of both of them. "May I ask that you both read you note aloud to the class seeing as you have not paid attention at all to my class?" asked the teacher glaring.

Jounouchi gulped and looked nervously to Bakura as they stood up. Bakura read aloud first. "Jou meet me at the park today". Jounouchi blinked. That wasn't their note. He caught on and hastily answered pretending to read the note.

"Why?"

"I want to hang out"

"But we can hang out here"

"I want alone time with you"

_Ooook this is weird. It sounds like Ryou was asking me on a date._

"A-Alone time?"

"Yeah. You and me. Here there's to many people"

"But I was goin' to go to Yug's house today"

"Why do you always have to spend time with Yugi? It's always Yugi"

_Errgh...Damnit...sounds like a lovers spat...I, Yami no Bakura, have been reduced to playing boyfriend..._

"It's not always Yug. If you want to spend alone time wit' me today I'll cancle me and Yug"

"No it's fine go with your little friend"

"It's ok. I want to be wit' ya too"

"R-Really?"

_Oh Ra... I have to blush too? Ryou you've passed your shy hormones to me!_

"Yeah. I want to be wit' ya. Don' worry I'll tell Yug' later"

"Thank you!"

_Oh man Ryou just hugged me infront of the whole class. This is not right. Damn you hormones down!_

"Ahem...As touching as this moment is you've just wasted my precious class time to have a lovers spat. I want you two here tommorrow morning to serve detention." said the teacher tapping her foot and blowing a lone strand of hair from here face.

Jounouchi and Bakura nodded. Jounouchi was blushing as a bunch of girls giggled at him and Bakura. Bakura did what he was famous for...scaring. He scared them right out of the room. The blonde laughed remembering the girls faces as Bakura growled and even attempted to bite them. "So what are we going to do to prove what we feel is true?" asked the blonde looking at Bakura as they walked towards Ryou's residence.

"I'm thinking we act like we just did in class" said Bakura looking at Jounouchi boredly. At this the blonde trip fell and passed out. Of course our poor little thief had to go and say that. Oh boy...this school year is going to be a loooooooong year.

* * *

-CHAPTER END NOTES-

* * *

King Mana: Ok I know this was short but...I just can't seem to type up to much. And I want this chapter out to atleast satisfy what little reviewers I have. I'm sorry if it isn't up to par with my other chapters. Not much happened and for that I'm soooo sorry. If I get the chance I'll change this but for now I hope this keeps you reading. 


	5. Curse of the Moon Tuski no Kaasu

Title: Chain of Memories

* * *

Author: King Mana

* * *

Rating: M

* * *

Warning(s): Shonen-ai, violence, curse words

* * *

Author note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. I have a bad case of writers block so it's taking long to update. my younger siblings aren't helping my inspiration either. They keep fucking getting thier way meanwhile I seem to be a big let down to my mom. Anyways I've been getting depressed and my family isn't helping. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's going to be short or long depends on how you view it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Curse of the moon (Tsuki no Kaasu)_

* * *

_

_**Dorobo Bakura's POV**_

_

* * *

_

_As I laid on the sand staring at the sky I felt shifting beside me. Turning my head to the side I looked at the source and found it was the anubis boy. "Hm?" I asked boredly looking at him, dirty silver tresses strewn about my face. "Nothing I just wanted to watch the stars" said the boy softly. Hmm...so strange. "Ah" a small pause. "I heard you were looking for Dorobo Bakura...is that so?" I asked looking back at the night sky. _

_He shrugged not really caring. "Yes. But I'll never catch him. He's to fast and smart for a mere boy like me" he said sitting next to me sighing. "Hmm...do you know what he looks like?" I ask. I had kept the hood of my outfit up so he wouldn't notice my scar or face. "Well...They say he's deformed and has a hideous scar on his face and that his skin is the color of dirt..." he said. I twitched at that description of me. _

_I, by no means, was deformed or hideous. I was in fairly good condition. All except the scar I have on my face. But it wasn't horrible...was it? "Hmph! That pharaohs as smart as a rock. No wonder you will never catch the great Dorobo Bakura" I say boastingly. _

_He blinked and looked at me with his creamy gold orbs. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "The thief is not deformed although the pharaoh might be deformed, He is by no means hideous. He does have a large scar on his face though. His skin is the same color as the pharaohs only much more richer. And his hair is silver! He isn't bald last time I checked" I said gritting my teeth. _

_The boy smiled and looked at me. "You know a lot about him...and you seem to like him. Well I never really am going to try to catch Dorobo Bakura. It's a waste of my energy anyway's. What's the point? He's going to get away again right?" he stated looking at the sky. "Damn right you are boy. You're young. Why waste time on trying to obtain the unobtainable." I tell him looking at the stars. _

_He slowly crept towards me and the same cold feeling returned to me as his eyes went crimson. "Oho? Is this a challenge my dear Ba-ku-ra?" asked the...anubis? again. "You're annoying" I simply say turning my face away from his sight. "Bah! How dare you insult me?" he asked pulling my face roughly towards him. "I dare! Let me go you damn hybrid!" I state trying to pull my face free from his harsh grip. "Oh but Ba-ku-ra I want to look upon your handsome face" he says huskily. I growl "Find another face to star at you damn dog!" I say as a bite his hand. _

"Hmph! Fine. But do not let your guard down...I'll get you" he said smirking as he fell forward towards my arms. Slowly the warmth of the boys body returned. I sighed gratefully as I felt the chill from earlier vanish. Slowly opening innocent golden orbs he sat up and looked at me blushing. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" he said in a very worried tone. I shrugged and stretched my arms. "It doesn't matter. You're fine right?" I asked in a careless tone. He nodded happily.

_"Let's get some rest. We move at the break of dawn" I say as I walk towards my tent. Slowly he walked towards his and suddenly a shriek made me run into his tent. He pointed at some scorpions crawling around in his tent shakily. "S-Scorpions!" he said in a high pitched voice. Slowly I picked the scorpions up one by one letting them crawl all over me. He shrieked and stumbled away from me. I laughed at him. "They're babies. They can't kill you just sting." I state looking at him. Judging by his face I can see he doesn't care if they can't or can._

_I walked a few miles away from the sight of our camp and laid all the baby scopions down. As I walked back I found him in my tent looking pale. "I guess you're still scared of going to that area?" I ask rather boredly. Nodding shakily he looked at me pleadingly. I sigh rathered annoyed "Fine boy stay I don't care" I say as I sit there looking at the opening of the tent billowing with the soft breeze. "A-Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked softly. "No. I don't sleep" I state simply. "H-How?" he seemed to wonder. "My body has become used to this habit." I say._

_He remained silent after that simply looking at the sand softly._

* * *

Special interview corner

* * *

Bakura how does it feel to be called great?

B: ...fine

...fine back to the story

* * *

End of SIC

* * *

Jounouchi woke up to find himself on a light blue couch. Shaking his head and clearing his vision he looked up only to meet with an annoyed looking Bakura. "Do you know how heave you are?" asked Bakura in a snappish tone. Jounouchi chuckled nervously and weakly. "Um...like 125?" he asked not really knowing his own weight. Bakura twitched. "Ryou's bay is small I can't cary a single thing I could in my old form!" he said huffing. Jounouchi blinked and slowly cracked up.

Bakura stared at Jounouchi and twitched. After about 15 minutes of laughing Jounouchi stopped only giggling lighly. "Are you quite done?" asked Bakura twitching. "Y-Yah sorry" said Jounouchi looking at Bakura with a cheesy grin. "Bah! Ok now let's rehearse our...relationship" said Bakura shuddering. Jounouchi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Um...wow" was all he said. This is going to be a while.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this it was short sorry. Please review and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers so far. Without you this story would've been deleted. 


	6. Kanashimi no Tsuibi

Title: Chain of Memories

* * *

Author: King Mana

* * *

Rating: M

* * *

Warning(s): Bah! You already know!

* * *

A/N: Wow amazing I updated chapter 6...Oh yes by the way a kinky uke Bakura on this chapter woohoo.

* * *

Chapter 6 : Kanashimi no Tsuibi

* * *

Jounouchi blushed heavily. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He looked at the albino boy and looked down at the ground blushing. '_This is freaky! We s-shouldn't be doing this_' thought the blonde. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft on his lap. His face turned into about 52 new shades of red. "W-ahranrlnrmalmr" was all Jounouchi sputtered.

Bakura looked up at Jounouchi annoyed. A light pink hue on his pale cheeks. "Shut up...just like...hold me or something fool!" said the albino snappishly. The blonde shyly wrapped around Bakura's small waist blushing. The smaller shonen shifted a bit and turned around to look at Jounouchi a cute shy glare at his face. "Try relaxing will you?" was the nervouse order from the albino boy.

Jounouchi nodded and tried relaxing. Once he was comfortable enough he pulled Bakura against his chest and started rubbing his back. Of course our albino friend was now with a cute pink hue and looked up at Jounouchi without his noticing. Slowly he started to relax and became adjusted to the blondes soft gentle caressing.

Slowly Bakura pulled away and started walking but the blondes now familiar arm wrapped around his waist again. "W-What do we do now?" asked Jounouchi softly burrying his face into the albino's soft locks. "I-I don't know...you're from this modern time you should know" was the statement Bakura made. Inside he felt like he was going to blow up. The blondes arms and affection were stirring things withing him that he never once felt. Well that he could remember anyways.

Jounouchi nodded and slowly he started kissing Bakuraspale neck. Bakura squeaked a bit and pulled away from the blonde grip blushing heavily. "What the hell are you doing!" he growled covering the spot Jounouchi tenderly kissed. '_What's he doing to me?_' though Bakura angrily looking at the blonde. "You told me to do something that lovers do and thats what I did...come here" said Jounouchi giving the albino a light command. Of course Bakura was never one to follow any orders. "No" was the childish reply. Jounouchi slowly walked towards Bakura and wrapped his arms tight around the small albino's waist propping himself on his knees to be in a more comfy postion.

Slowly he pulled Bakura's face close to himself and kissed the albino. Bakura blushed heavily and tried pulling back. Looking at Jounouchi's creamy golden orbs he slowly relaxed and pushed his own velvety lips against the blondes own. A shy pink tounge probbed against Jounouchi's lips. He happily allowed the curious tounge into his mouth while twisting it with his owns. Bakura's eyes were now half lidded and a dark red hue was spread on his cheeks.

Jounouchi pulled the smaller one close to him and held him tightly. Slowly pale arms wrapped around him as they kissed heatedly. Both not noticing the figures by the window.

--

**with Mana and Killer**

--

Mana growled long hair tussled and thrown about by the harsh wind. "How dare that idiotic thief do this?" growled the pale man. A masculine hand was laid upon his shoulder. "If you wish to get that pup you best hurry...time is running out...they will grow close to eachother eventually" said the talar man. Mana pushed himself against the stronger man and wrapped his dainty arms around him. "Killer..." whispered the smaller man kissing Killer.

Slowly Killer returned the kiss and then pulled back. "Why do you want him?" came the question. "He was mine first" said Mana childishly twirling a lock of is long hair around his finger. "I see...be careful not to get hurt" came Killers emotionless reply.

--

**With the Spazzshipping**

--

Heat. It's to hot in the room. Was what both teens felt kissing eachother with a feverish passion. Their tounges twisted and turned against eachother. Jounouchi slowly slid his hands under the hem of Bakura's shirt listing it up slowly. The albinos hands were now tangled in Jounouchi's blonde locks tugging at them whenever Jounouchi did something he liked. He purred and blushed a deeper shade of red when one of the blonde's hand found his left nipple and pushed against it bullying the little dark red nub. Mewling Bakura arched against Jounouchi and panted into his mouth.

--  
**With Mana and Killer**

**--**

Mana growled and glared eyes burning holes into the houses window. '_I will have him Bakura...you can count on that'_ thought Mana giving a dark smirk and disappearing along with Killer.

--

To be continued...?

--

A/N: Wow...I did some fan service. However! They won't be having hot, dirty, xxx, if that's what you're thinking! Oh no! For the next chapter they will be seperated and of course for like about 4 chapters Bakura will be cold to Jounouchi. Beware of the up coming angst. and those chapters will be long. Until next time.


End file.
